El Bestiario
by NataNegra
Summary: Las bestias más increíbles de la mitología se han escapado de su cautiverio y será el trabajo de Raven y Chico Bestia devolverlas a su lugar ¿Podrán trabajar juntos en equipo o su amistad se verá dividida para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Las bestias más increíbles de la mitología se han escapado de su cautiverio y será el trabajo de Raven y Chico Bestia devolverlas a su lugar ¿Podrán trabajar juntos en equipo o su amistad se verá dividida para siempre?

Disclaimer: los Teen Titans no me pertenecen

El Bestiario

Capítulo I

Ancladas a la bahía, Chico Bestia divisó las primeras embarcaciones visibles en la distancia, y en seguida, las luces del puerto brillando en la oscuridad. La costa se hallaba cada vez más cerca conforme avanzaban hacia ella; poblada de modernos edificios, cada uno con sus numerosos ventanales iluminando el horizonte. La Torre Titán, en cambio, había quedado atrás hasta perderse de vista, en medio de una negrura insondable. Sólo el resplandor de sus luces exteriores, parpadeantes y diminutas como puntos en el espacio, conseguía verse a lo lejos.

_¿Soy sólo yo o el trayecto a la ciudad parece más largo de noche que de día?,_ se preguntó mientras volaba, cansado y somnoliento, deseando llegar cuanto antes a tierra firme. A causa del sueño, o mejor dicho, la falta de éste, los cinco kilómetros que separaban a la isla de su punto más cercano, en el continente, le resultaron el doble de extensos. Sentía como si hubiese transcurrido una eternidad desde que él y Raven dejaran la base para dirigirse a la metrópolis cuando, en realidad, ni siquiera habían pasado más de quince minutos.

Con las alas extendidas, y el viento a su favor, Chico Bestia se deslizó velozmente por encima de las olas, a escasos centímetros de la superficie del océano. Llevaba la forma de una gaviota occidental, la _Larus occidentalis_, como bien recordaba haber aprendido en alguna parte. De tamaño medio y pico robusto, dicha especie habitaba en la costa oeste de Norteamérica y era muy común encontrarla en las playas de Jump City. Como toda ave marina, sus alas, largas y delgadas, se hallaban adaptadas para el planeo en altamar.

Volando frente a él, a unos dos o tres metros de distancia, Raven se había adelantado hasta dejarle atrás. En un principio, creyó que llevaba prisa, pues ya la había oído decir que deseaba terminar con la misión lo antes posible. Sin embargo, cuando quiso alcanzarla, debió tratar varias veces antes de darse cuenta que cada vez que él se acercaba, ella decidía alejarse, como si hullera de su presencia. Luego de eso, supuso que prefería que la dejaran en paz. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, no le dio importancia, y en cambio, se dedicó a disfrutar de la vista, pues cada vez que la capa de la hechicera ondeaba en el aire, dejaba entrever parte de su cuerpo que de otra forma jamás habría tenido ocasión de contemplar.

_¡¿Viejo, qué haces?! ¡Deja de mirarle el trasero!, _se reprochó después de un rato e inmediatamente apartó los ojos de encima. Su mirada se detuvo entonces en el rostro de Raven, o por lo menos en lo que alcanzaba a verse de él, pues debido al ángulo y a la distancia a que se encontraba, todo lo que consiguió fue un vistazo de la oreja y parte del pómulo.

En el camino, el viento le había quitado la capucha de encima, obligándole a ir con el rostro descubierto. Por lo general, Raven prefería dejarse la capucha donde estaba y prescindir de ella sólo cuando fuese indispensable. Chico Bestia, en cambio, acostumbraba decirle que así lucía mucho mejor, sin su identidad _oculta tras las sombras_; como solía referirse a ello. Pero por mucho que intentaba convencerla, a Raven no parecía importarle lo que él o cualquier otro pudiese pensar de su apariencia.

(‒)

Un par de metros más adelante, resguardando el acceso al puerto, se encontraba la franja amurallada de los poderosos rompeolas, con sus bloques de hormigón apilados a lo largo de la costanera. Raven atravesó volando sobre estos, seguida inmediatamente por Chico Bestia. Al interior de la bahía casi no había oleaje y la superficie del océano era nítida como la de un cristal. En ella resplandecían reflejadas las luces de los barcos, como pinceladas de colores en una acuarela. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer; mientras tanto, la noche envejecía poco a poco, acompañada de un cielo sin estrellas y una luna ausente, desde hacía pasada la media noche.

Juntos, dejaron atrás las oscuras aguas del pacífico, y de pronto se encontraron volando sobre las azoteas de la ciudad. En eso, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Raven decidiera descender sobre una de las dos torrecillas que configuraban el frontis de cierta catedral gótica. Bajó con las piernas levemente flectadas, la capa ondeando por encima de sus hombros y el cabello alborotado alrededor de las mejillas, hasta pisar en la cubierta del chapitel, en cuya base sobresalía una angosta terraza embaldosada.

Chico Bestia le siguió de cerca, girando en círculos cerrados antes de posarse sobre la abultada cabeza de una gárgola. En tan sólo un instante, volvió de ser un ave a ser un adolescente, montado ahora sobre los hombros de la estatua y con ambas piernas colgando a cada lado del cuello. La criatura parecía ser el resultado de una aberración antinatural, un ser maléfico con cabeza de cabra y torso de anciano, de brazos huesudos y con una lengua larga y retorcida saliéndole de la quijada, y por donde, seguramente, debía evacuar el agua de lluvia de los tejados.

‒ ¡Raven, mira! ‒la llamó‒, puedo ver el centro comercial desde aquí ‒y apuntó con el dedo a donde se suponía debía estar su ubicación. Luego, inclinándose sobre un costado, miró a la gárgola a la cara, y dijo: ‒. Cuéntame, amiguito, ¿por casualidad no habrás visto algún monstruo mitológico pasar por acá? Quizás un dragón o algo por el estilo.

Se quedó callado, como si esperase una respuesta, y después de un momento, prosiguió.

‒Con que no quieres hablar, ¿he? Pues no te servirá de nada hacerte el duro con nosotros. Verás, mi amiga, aquí, puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se trata de sacarle información a tipos como tú, ¿no es así, Raven?

Pero Raven no respondió. Indiferente, todo lo que hizo fue darle la espalda, al mismo tiempo que se subía la capucha.

‒Sí, eso pensé ‒volvió a dirigirse a la gárgola‒. También es algo tímida.

De pie, al borde de la terraza, Raven se detuvo a inspeccionar los alrededores de la catedral. Aquella era una estructura imponente, tan alta como pudiera permitírselo la mayor de sus agujas, y con una vista privilegiada del vecindario. Desde abajo, la luz anaranjada del alumbrado público parecía cortarla en dos; aquella parte iluminada, y la de más arriba, oculta bajo el cielo nocturno. Con barios pisos de altura, conseguía dominar el panorama circundante, desprovisto de edificios más altos que le hicieran competencia.

Justo en frente, cruzando la avenida, podían verse las copas de los árboles de un parque, y en la cuadra siguiente, los límites del barrio residencial. Raven inspeccionó primero en esa dirección. Cerró los ojos y se concentró profundamente, pero cuando no encontró lo que buscaba, decidió intentarlo del otro lado de la terraza. Mirando hacia el sur, esta vez con vista a los rascacielos del distrito comercial, realizó el mismo procedimiento, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose, utilizando su poderoso sentido de la intuición para ver más allá de lo evidente.

Montado aún sobre la horripilante escultura de piedra, y sin dejar de bostezar, Chico Bestia la observó hacer esto por un par de minutos antes de volver a verla cambiar de dirección. Por tercera vez, y desde el costado oeste de la catedral, Raven insistió en su cometido, con la paciencia de un monje y sin dejarse distraer en ningún momento; olvidándose de cuanto la rodeaba y encausando su atención en un sólo sentido. Finalmente, y tras unos segundos que parecieron nunca acabar, consiguió dar con un indicio, una leve oscilación de energías si tuviera que describirlo de alguna forma. Abrió los ojos y miró en dirección al puerto, pues era allí, en algún lugar del distrito, donde se ocultaba la amenaza de una presencia desconocida.

(‒)

_Nota de la autora: _

_Sinceramente, me siento algo nerviosa, pues escribir este primer capítulo ha sido mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia que no sea un original, y me preocupa por sobre todo no haber captado correctamente el tono de los personajes. Espero, también, que la lectura se haya entendido sin problemas, pues me da la impresión de haber narrado cualquier cosa. Aunque, en verdad, no hay mucho que entender, ya que el capítulo es algo corto, y funcionas más bien como una introducción._

_De todas formas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Buenas noches._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los Teen Titans no me pertenecen

El Bestiario

Capítulo II

Starfire reconoció el aroma a panqueques tan pronto salió de su habitación, y se preguntó, con una sonrisa en el rostro, si acaso se trataría de una ocasión especial. Sabía que Cyborg acostumbraba prepararlos para el desayuno cuando estaba de buen humor, e imaginó que podría tratarse de algo parecido. Como aquella vez, cuando su equipo de fútbol favorito ganó la temporada por tercer año consecutivo, o la vez anterior a esa, cuando ahorró lo suficiente y pudo comprarle a su auto un nuevo motor de seis cilindros.

En ambos casos, todos en la Torre, incluida Raven, terminaron desayunando panqueques por más de una semana, y en grandes cantidades. Al principio, no hubo problemas, pues eran realmente deliciosos. Pero conforme transcurrieron los días, pronto se hartaron de la receta, a excepción de ella misma, quien podría haber continuado comiéndolos por más tiempo.

‒El sólo recordarlo me despierta el apetito –comentó a nadie en particular.

Ansiosa por descubrir cuál sería la buena noticia esta vez, voló por el pasillo hacia el salón principal, pues era justamente en esa dirección donde el olor se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. Adentro, en el cuarto de operaciones, el ambiente parecía más tranquilo de lo habitual. La pantalla gigante había sido dejada encendida en el noticiero de las seis, con la voz del periodista relatando los primeros sucesos de la mañana. En ese momento se transmitía el informe del transito, con imágenes de las principales avenidas, congestionadas como siempre. Afuera aún estaba oscuro, y las luces de los vehículos brillaban como las de un río luminoso, desplazándose lentamente por la carretera.

De pie en el vestíbulo, Starfire no tardó en dar con lo que venía buscando. Sus ojos se iluminaron como dos luceros incandescentes cuando encontró, servido sobre la mesa, nada más y nada menos lo que podría describirse como un gran banquete. Había tostadas con mantequilla, generosas porciones de queso fresco y jamón ahumado, y por lo menos, tres variedades distintas de cereal, además de miel y jalea. Para beber, había jugo de naranja y leche descremada, o café para quien prefiriese algo caliente. Y al centro, como plato principal, apilados unos sobre otros, una torre de esponjosos panqueques bañados en jarabe de almíbar.

‒ ¡Se ve delicioso! ‒proclamó en voz alta, sin contener su entusiasmo.

Cyborg, que le había visto llegar desde la cocina, al otro lado del comedor, se acercó a recibirla.

‒Y eso no es todo ‒empezó, trayendo consigo dos platos más, mientras vestía un delantal blanco con el lema _"kiss the cook" _escrito en la pechera‒. Qué clase de desayuno estaría completo sin una deliciosa tortilla de huevos acompañada con tiras de tocino frito. Apuesto a que se te hace agua la boca, ¿no, Star? ‒añadió, muy orgulloso, acercando ambos platos al rostro de la alienígena‒. Anda, prueba uno. Están crujientes.

Starfire obedeció y se llevó a la boca un trozo de fritura, que degustó con agrado y entonando un prolongado _"mmm…"_

‒Aunque saturados en grasa y colesterol, su sabor es realmente glorioso. Dime, Cyborg, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual celebremos con un consumo masivo de carbohidratos como este?

‒ ¿Celebrar? ‒inquirió, al mismo tiempo que dejaba ambos platos sobre la mesa‒ ¿De qué estás hablando? Acaso no puede uno, hoy en día, cocinar para sus amigos una exagerada cantidad de comida sin ningún motivo en especial.

‒Bueno, supongo que sí ‒sonrió, algo decepcionada, sin notar lo sospechoso que había sonado aquello‒. En tal caso, quizás podamos aprovechar la ocasión para celebrar el maravilloso vínculo de la amistad, sin el cual esta deliciosa merienda no habría sido concebida.

‒Claro, lo que tú digas, Star, lo que tú digas.

Una vez atendida su petición, Starfire se sentó frente a la mesa, y mientras decidía qué servirse primero, volvió a coger una porción de tocino bien chamuscado. Se lo acercó a la boca, pero se detuvo antes de que pudiera dar el primer mordisco.

‒Aunque, pensándolo bien ‒y miró a su compañero, ahora sentado frente a ella‒, ¿estás seguro sobre el huevo y el tocino? Quizás no resulte muy apetitoso para alguno de nosotros, ¿no te parece?

‒Si te refieres a Chico Bestia, no está aquí.

Starfire reconoció de inmediato la voz a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, encontró a su líder de pie en el vestíbulo. Robin acababa de entrar al salón cuando la había escuchado hablar; traía el periódico en una mano, y en la otra, una toalla con la que se había estado secando el cabello. Como todas las mañanas, venía de hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio, antes de tomar una ducha y presentarse a desayunar. Bajó los cinco escalones que había entre la puerta y el comedor, y se reunió con ellos en la mesa.

‒Él y Raven se fueron hace más de una hora ‒continuó, dejando el periódico a un lado del cereal‒, y probablemente no vuelvan hasta el atardecer.

‒ ¿Se fueron? ‒repitió‒. Pero, ¿a dónde? ¿Y qué hay del desayuno? Se perderán de la celebración.

Cyborg lanzó una carcajada, con la boca llena de comida.

‒ ¡Qué importa! Por lo menos podré comer toda la carne que quiera sin que Chico Bestia esté molestándome ‒volvió a masticar lo que tenía en la boca, antes de tragar y añadir: ‒. Si vamos a celebrar algo, que sea que por fin puedo comer tranquilo.

Starfire desvió la vista de él a los panqueques, y nuevamente a él. Ahora entendía por qué Cyborg estaba de buen humor, aunque nada de lo que había dicho ayudaba a explicar la partida de sus dos compañeros. Confundida, volvió a dirigirse al líder, quien en ese momento había tomado asiento junto a ella.

‒Acaso esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer y ese extraño libro mágico ‒Robin asintió con la cabeza‒. Pero, ¿por qué no nos esperaron? ¿Está todo bien? O es que acaso nos dividiremos en grupos.

Ambos muchachos rieron, divertidos por su genuina, aunque innecesaria preocupación.

‒Robin, porqué no se lo explicas de una vez.

– ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Es esta una broma?

‒Tranquila, Star. No, no es una broma, pero tampoco es nada serio ¿Café? ‒ofreció, mostrando la cafetera. Cyborg le acercó su taza y la llenó hasta el tope. Luego, se sirvió una para él antes de volver a hablar ‒. Simplemente decidí que sería mucho mejor si sólo los mandaba a ambos en vez de a todo el equipo. Además, puede que trabajar juntos les haga bien.

–Si es que primero no se matan el uno al otro. Viejo, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

–Lo suficiente como para intentarlo, Cy. Incluso, me atrevería a pensar que nada de _esto_ hubiera sucedido, si supieran llevarse mejor –dio un sorbo a su café, y tras una breve pausa, continuó–. Puede que Chico Bestia tenga buenas intensiones y que trate de ser amistoso, pero aún sigue siendo muy inmaduro y olvida que Raven no es como otras chicas. De la misma forma, Raven es más madura que cualquiera de nosotros, sin embargo, le hace falta confiar en los demás, sobre todo en él. Mientras no lo haga, no veo como espera que la entienda.

–Cielos, Robin, jamás lo habría pensado de esa forma. Eres muy perspicaz.

Con ojos llenos de profunda admiración, Starfire había estado escuchando atentamente a cada palabra. Robin sintió que se le sonrojaban las mejillas, e intentó evadir su mirada ocultando el rostro tras su humeante taza de café. En seguida, quiso seguir hablando, pero Cyborg se le adelantó.

–No hay que ser un experto para darse cuenta de que ambos son como el agua y el aceite –señaló, cruzándose de brazos–. Últimamente las cosas no han andado muy bien entre ellos, y lo de ayer sólo parece haberlo empeorado. Sobre todo con Raven, quien se veía en verdad molesta.

–Lo sé, y es por eso que les he asignado a los dos esta misión. Es una buena oportunidad para que empiecen a dejar sus diferencias a un lado y aprendan a trabajar en equipo. Quizás, pasando más tiempo juntos y conociéndose descubran que tienen mucho en común, a pesar de lo que pudieran creer en un principio. De cualquier forma, si llegasen a necesitar ayuda, saben que pueden contar con nosotros. Mientras tanto debemos estar preparados para cualquier emergencia, pues el crimen no descansa, y la justicia, tampoco.

(‒)

_Nota de la Autora: _

_Saludos estimados lectores y bienvenidos a una nueva actualización. Quisiera empezar agradeciendo los mensajes que no puedo responder por privado, como a BBangel cuyas palabras, al igual que las de los demás, son un gran incentivo para continuar escribiendo. En cuanto al capítulo anterior, estoy más que satisfecha con la acogida que obtuvo, lo suficiente como para olvidarme de mis temores iniciales. Al fin y al cabo, la indiferencia puede ser peor que cualquier crítica, sea esta buena o mala. _

_También quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para anunciar públicamente lo que algunos se han estado preguntando, sobre si la historia abordará o no una trama romántica. Pues bien, en palabras parecidas a un review que contesté por ahí: "…es posible que sí se enfoque más en la amistad que en una relación de pareja, pero sólo porque me gusta pensar que la amistad puede ser el primer paso que Chico Bestia y Raven necesitan para conocerse mejor y enamorarse. De modo que sí tendrá uno que otro toque romántico, aunque no sea éste el tema principal." _

_En fin, ya van a ser la una y estoy muerta de cansancio. Buenas noches a todos._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los Teen Titans no me pertenecen

El Bestiario

Capítulo III

Como aún era de madrugada, los focos del alumbrado público seguían encendidos. Debido a la lluvia de aquella noche, el pavimento estaba húmedo y en él resplandecía reflejado el fulgor de las luces. El agua que no se había ido por el drenaje quedó depositada en charcos a un lado de la cuneta. Aquel otoño había sido particularmente crudo, con bajas temperaturas por la mañana y precipitaciones esporádicas a lo largo del mes.

Con el frío calándole hasta los huesos, Chico Bestia intentó darse calor frotando las palmas de sus manos una contra la otra; aunque llevaba guantes las sentía heladas como dos bloques de hielo. Vestido con su uniforme de siempre, se arrepentía de no haber llevado algo más abrigador, quizás una chaqueta o incluso una bufanda. Raven, en cambio, parecía haber pensado en eso desde antes, pues a diferencia de su habitual uniforme, esta vez lucía un leotardo de cuerpo completo, que acompañado de su capa, la protegerían del frío en las piernas.

Guiada por su agudo sentido de la intuición, Raven los había llevado a ambos a través de la bahía a investigar los alrededores del puerto de Jump City.

Conocido como uno de los sectores más antiguos de la ciudad, las calles del distrito portuario eran angostas y algunas todavía conservaban el empedrado original de su época. Gran parte de la arquitectura eran viejas construcciones de ladrillo, levantadas a comienzos del siglo veinte, y deterioradas con el pasar de las décadas. Muchos de estos edificios seguían utilizándose como almacenes y depósitos, pues además del comercio, una actividad importante allí era el transporte de mercancías.

Las faenas comenzaban desde temprano y ya a esa hora podían verse algunos camiones siendo cargados y descargados. En medio de todo ese ajetreo ninguno de los trabajadores pareció prestar atención o siquiera advertir la presencia, quizás fuera de lugar, de los dos adolescentes que en ese momento pasaban por allí.

Chico Bestia, que no conocía el vecindario, miraba con desconfianza a un lado y al otro.

― ¿Segura que sabes a dónde vamos? ―le preguntó a su compañera, que encabezaba la marcha. Él y Raven llevaban caminando en silencio desde hace un buen rato y le pareció que ya era hora de romper el hielo―. Es extraño ―continuó―, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ya pasamos por este lugar. Quizás hemos estado dando vueltas en círculo.

Raven no demostró interés en sus inquietudes y siguió tan callada como era de esperarse. Por suerte para él, Chico Bestia estaba acostumbrado a llevar el rumbo de la conversación la mayor parte del tiempo.

―Sabes, hoy es la noche de apertura en la feria del condado ―comentó mientras caminaban―. Cyborg me dijo que es el doble de grande que el antiguo parque de diversiones en la bahía, y que su atracción principal es una montaña rusa de la que te cuelgan los pies. Suena genial, ¿no te parece? ―guardó silencio por un instante, preguntándose si su compañera estaría prestando atención. Casi siempre lo hacía, aunque sólo fuese para mofarse de él―. Y estaba pensando ―siguió―, que si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche, bueno, quizás podríamos ir juntos. No es que sea una cita ni nada de eso ―se apresuró a aclarar, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Tras una breve pausa, y como vio que no había respuesta, imaginó que su invitación había sido rechazada. Sintiéndose en ridículo, estaba a punto de cambiar de tema y olvidarse del asunto, cuando una voz conocida se le adelantó.

―Chico Bestia ―oyó que le llamaba.

Al levantar la vista, se encontró con la mirada de la hechicera, que le observaba por encima del hombro. Llevaba puesta la capucha, y bajo ésta, sus ojos resplandecían intensamente, como infundidos de un brillo sobrenatural. Desconcertado, fue incapaz de apartar los suyos de aquéllos, y sintió como si una punzada le oprimiera el estómago.

―Por favor, necesito concentrarme. Si guardas silencio, será más fácil para mí llevarnos a algún lugar.

El muchacho parpadeó como si acabase de salir de un trance. Al principio no supo qué decir, pero al poco recobró la compostura.

―Ah, claro, lo siento ―balbuceó con torpeza, ligeramente incómodo.

Aquello definitivamente no era lo que hubiese deseado escuchar. Pero tratándose de Raven, acaso podría haber esperado otra cosa _¿En qué estaba pensando?, _se reprochó con amargura, recordando que aún debía estar molesta por lo de ayer. Si bien no se notaba, la cortesía en sus palabras era fría y distante, y mucho peor que cualquier demostración de sarcasmo. Preocupado, no volvió a abrir la boca durante el resto del camino, o por lo menos, no durante un buen rato.

(―)

Raven se detuvo al llegar al cruce de dos calles. Chico Bestia, que andaba distraído, por poco tropieza con ella si no es porque alcanzó a frenar a tiempo. Con el rostro a sólo centímetros de su espalda, la vio mirar a un lado y luego al otro, para finalmente decidirse y doblar a la derecha.

―Por aquí ―anunció, al mismo tiempo que reanudaba la marcha.

Dieron vuelta en la siguiente esquina y desaparecieron entre las sombras de un callejón mal iluminado. Éste los condujo a otro, y el siguiente, a uno más, y así hasta adentrarse en lo que parecía ser una sucesión interminable de callejuelas y pasadizos. Cada vez que llegaban a una nueva intersección, Raven procedía de la misma forma, deteniéndose a meditar antes de decidir qué camino escoger. Chico Bestia la seguía de cerca y en silencio. Atento al menor ruido, se giraba a mirar siempre que creía oír algo sospechoso. En ocasiones, se escuchaba el aullido de un perro o la alarma de un auto sonar en la distancia, pero nada que pudiese representar un peligro.

Conforme avanzaban, las condiciones del barrio parecían empeorar. Las calles se hacían cada vez más estrechas y los edificios presentaban un aspecto deplorable y triste, que recordaba más al de un enfermo que al de una estructura sólida. Arriba, como las hebras de una telaraña, los cables del tendido eléctrico se amontonaban en desorden; había bolsas con desperdicios apiladas dentro y fuera de los contenedores de basura, y en las paredes, dibujos obscenos que hacían ruborizar incluso a Chico Bestia.

Finalmente, llegaron a un último callejón; una angostura con poco más de medio metro de ancho, cuya salida en el extremo opuesto no alcanzaba a divisarse. De pie tras la hechicera, Chico Bestia le observó detenerse frente a la entrada.

― ¿Segura que quieres ir por acá? Tal vez el camino esté cerrado.

Si acaso lo estaba, a ella no pareció importarle en lo absoluto.

―Si no quieres, no vengas ―replicó con sequedad, y sin esperar por él, ingresó al interior del pasadizo.

Chico Bestia no tuvo más opción que seguirla, aunque comenzaba a cansarse de su actitud. _¿Si no quieres, no vengas? ¡Cielos!, ¿quién se cree que es?_ , rezongó, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mientras daba un puntapié a una lata vacía de cerveza.

Adentro, en el callejón, el espacio entre un muro y otro sólo alcanzaba para que entrase uno a la vez. Raven iba primero y Chico Bestia a continuación. Con unos pocos centímetros de margen a cada lado de los hombros, resultaba difícil desplazarse sin rozar el frío ladrillo de las paredes. Éstas, a su vez, tenían varios pisos de altura y sus plantas superiores daban la impresión de cerrarse sobre sus cabezas. De no ser por la franja de cielo descubierto que desde arriba iluminaba parcialmente el interior, bien podrían haberse encontrado andando a ciegas en la oscuridad.

Tras una larga caminata en silencio, Chico Bestia se sintió aliviado cuando vio, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, una abertura luminosa al final del recorrido. Después de todo, no era un callejón sin salida como había pensado hacía un momento.

(―)

De pie bajo el foco anaranjado de un poste de luz eléctrica, ambos titanes habían ido a parar a una calle solitaria y desconocida. Casi no había edificios altos en ella, y la mayoría sólo eran estructuras simples, como galpones y cobertizos, o bien, terrenos desnudos en los que se amontonaba la chatarra.

Así era excepto por uno solo edificio, cuyas instalaciones ocupaban el largo de media cuadra, desde una esquina hasta la otra. Se trataba de una vieja fábrica en desuso, construida en ladrillo y metal. Su arquitectura era en forma de L y tenía un alto de cinco pisos. Contaba con dos grandes chimeneas, ubicadas una al lado de la otra, con sus bocas manchadas de hollín, y un contenedor de agua en lo alto del techo.

Ambos titanes cruzaron la calle hacia la vereda de enfrente. Rodeando el edificio, una cerca de dos metros de alto restringía el acceso a la propiedad. La barrera se hallaba reforzada con alambre de púas y sus puertas habían sido encadenadas. Al acercarse, un letrero descolorido, sujeto a la rejilla metálica, llamó la atención del muchacho.

―"No pasar. Propiedad Privada" ―lo leyó en voz alta, y haciéndose el chistoso, preguntó a su compañera: ― ¿Crees que debamos pedir permiso?

―Qué extraño ―masculló―, ¿desde cuándo _tú_ pides permiso para infringir la privacidad de otros?

A Chico Bestia su comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia, y de inmediato cambió su sonrisa por una delgada línea recta.

― ¡Oh, vamos, Raven! ―exclamó, llevándose las manos sobre las caderas―. No te pongas así. Ya dije que lo sentía como cien veces ¿O es que nunca me lo vas a perdonar? ―la miró directamente a los ojos, ahora con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella sostuvo su mirada, pero la apartó después de un rato.

―No perdamos más tiempo ―terminó por añadir, evitando referirse al tema.

Antes de que él pudiera protestar, Raven ya había dado un paso adelante y envuelto a sí misma en energía oscura. Desapareció, como tragada por la tierra, a través de uno de sus portales mágicos, apareciendo enseguida del otro lado del cerco. Inmediatamente, una sombra cruzó volando por encima de su rostro. Al levantar la vista, divisó a Chico Bestia en la forma de un halcón, surcar el cielo y aterrizar más adelante, a pocos pasos de la fábrica. Por primera vez en el transcurso de aquella noche, fue Raven quien debió correr hasta alcanzarle.

Para entrar al edificio, ni siquiera tuvieron que usar sus poderes. El lugar había sido desmantelado casi por completo, y donde alguna vez hubo puertas y bisagras, ahora todo lo que había era una gran abertura rectangular, abierta permanentemente. De pie bajo el dintel, y sin alejarse demasiado, Chico Bestia se asomó a examinar el lúgubre interior de las instalaciones; aunque no consiguió ver mucho más allá de lo que le permitía la escasa luz del exterior. Intranquilo, sólo se decidió a entrar una vez que Raven estuvo cerca.

Adentro, sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y poco a poco, pudieron distinguir lo que había a su alrededor. Salvo por la enorme cantidad de escombros esparcidos en el suelo, se trataba de una cámara completamente vacía, cuyo espacio daba la impresión de ser más grande de lo que realmente era. También, y a decir por los ventanales reventados a piedrazos, los fragmentos de botellas rotas y las paredes llenas de grafitis, Chico Bestia supuso que esa no era la primera vez que alguien decidía visitar la fábrica.

―Cielos, este lugar está hecho un basurero ―se dirigió a la heroína, quien a juzgar por su mirada, parecía pensar lo mismo.

―Sí, me recuerda a la alcoba de alguien que conozco.

―Ja-ja, que graciosa.

De inmediato, y sin pensarlo demasiado, Chico Bestia se transformó en sabueso y comenzó a olfatear el piso. Raven lo observó moverse de un lado a otro entre los escombros, con la nariz pegada al pavimento, arrastrando las orejas y meneando la cola vigorosamente. Cuando vio que se alejaba, decidió alcanzarle, pues parecía haber dado con un rastro. El muchacho, aún en su forma canina, la llevó por la habitación hasta el extremo opuesto, y de allí, por un pasillo. En éste, cruzaron junto a una escalera, que subía en zigzag, y un viejo elevador destartalado cuya cabina había sido retirada. Más adelante, el corredor conectaba con otras habitaciones, pero no se detuvieron en ninguna, sino hasta llegar al final del recorrido.

Allí, entraron por una puerta de la que no quedaba nada excepto el marco. La apertura los condujo hasta una cámara mucho más grande que la anterior, con un techo que se elevaba varios metros sobre sus cabezas. El mismo se hallaba sostenido por largas vigas de metal, y éstas, a su vez, por columnas de acero ordenadas en hilera. En algunas partes, el tejado estaba roto y de él colgaban peligrosas hojas de calamina oxidada. Con el tiempo, varias se habían desprendido y estrellado contra el piso, dejando en su lugar secciones de techo descubiertas. Similares a tragaluces, podía verse el cielo a través de ellas, todavía enrojecido por el fulgor de la ciudad.

Raven recorrió la habitación con la mirada. A pesar de la luz que alcanzaba a entrar del exterior, ya fuese por las ventanas o el tejado, gran parte del entorno permanecía oculto entre las sombras. De pronto, Chico Bestia, que había vuelto a su forma humana mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, se detuvo bruscamente, mirando a su alrededor.

― ¿Escuchaste eso?

Raven prestó atención, y tras un breve instante de silencio, llegó a dudar que su compañero hubiese escuchado nada que no fuese producto de su inquieta imaginación. No obstante, al cabo de un rato, ella también pudo oírlo. Sonó como un golpe en el suelo, sordo y distante, seguido de otro, y después, de uno más. Éste último fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer sacudir el techo, el cual rechinó como un frágil y delicado candelabro. Ambos titanes se pusieron en guardia, uno a lado del otro, en espera de lo que fuese que estuviera acechándolos; pues no cabía duda de que aquellos no eran simples golpes, sino pisadas de algo realmente grande, y cuyo eco parecía provenir, no sólo de una dirección, sino en varias.

Finalmente, hubo otros cuatro golpes antes de que estos cesaran por completo, seguidos de una calma abrumadora. Fue entonces cuando la heroína lo vio venir.

Enfrente suyo, una mano tan grande como pudiera imaginársela emergió de entre las sombras y se abalanzó contra ellos con la devastadora velocidad de un disparo. Todo ocurrió de manera tan inesperada que no tuvo ocasión para alertar a su compañero, a quien jaló del uniforme al mismo tiempo que con sus poderes los hacía desaparecer a ambos.

Escaparon envueltos en energía oscura justo antes de que el zarpazo se cerrara sobre sus cabezas; en cambio, éste se fue a estrellar contra el concreto, levantando una densa nube de polvo. Al disiparse, Chico Bestia se halló a sí mismo a varios metros de donde había estado, y junto a él, todavía tirando del cuello de su camiseta, encontró a Raven, quien ahora llevaba el rostro descubierto. Al parecer, la conmoción le había quitado la gorra de encima.

―Gracias, Rae, te debo una ―sonrió, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella. Raven lo soltó como si se tratara de algo contagioso, y apartándose, volvió a subirse la capucha.

―Tan sólo presta atención, ¿quieres?

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces para tomárselo en serio, pues en cuanto el polvo se hubo despejado, Chico Bestia comprendió que no se enfrentaban contra un enemigo cualquiera.

―Eso es… ―balbuceó, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Recortada contra la débil luz de la penumbra, apareció una silueta tan alta como los pilares que sostenían el techo. Podía oírsele respirar, jadeando ruidosamente, y también verse su aliento condensado en cada exhalación. Su enorme tamaño era el de un gigante, aunque no como cualquiera que hubiese imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas. Éste, para empezar, era tan real como su compañera, parada allí con él. Pero lo que en verdad llamó su atención fue que en el rostro de la criatura, donde se suponía debía de haber dos ojos, sólo vio uno; pequeño, redondo e inyectado de crueldad.

(―)

_Nota de la Autora: saludos y bienvenidos a esta nueva actualización. _

_¿Soy sólo yo o es que en verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última vez aquí? Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado, y si así fue, ojalá haya valido la pena para ustedes, sabiendo que disfrutaron de la lectura. Quizás sobren las excusas, pero noviembre fue realmente agotador, con las clases y los estudios acaparando gran parte de mi tiempo. Por fortuna, mis últimas dos evaluaciones fueron ahora en diciembre, durante el martes pasado. Aprobé todas mis asignaturas con buenas calificaciones, lo que significa que no deberé dar exámenes especiales. Ahora puedo considerarme oficialmente de vacaciones, disfrutar del verano y dedicarme libremente a hacer lo que mejor hago: emparejar a mis personajes preferidos. En fin, lo importante es que la historia continúa._

_Una vez más me gustaría agradecer el interés de los lectores, y por supuesto, la participación de aquellos que han comentado. También quisiera aprovechar de responder a quienes no he podido. _

_Hinata12Hyuga, en cuanto descubrí lo que era un bestiario, supe que debía hacer una historia a partir de un título como ese. Podría decirse que yo también quedé intrigada con todo el asunto de las bestias, especialmente las mitológicas. Sobre la trama, quizás solo por esta vez el amor no sea el tema principal, pero sí se manifestará de una u otra forma durante el transcurso del fic. _

_Guest, gracias, sé que aún me falta mucho para poder considerarme una buena escritora. De todas maneras, espero haber mantenido la calidad de la narración en este tercer capítulo. Sobre la originalidad del relato, digamos que fue un golpe de inspiración luego de descubrir por accidente lo que era un bestiario. En cuanto a una secuela, no creo que sea necesaria, pues tengo muchas otras ideas, incluso más románticas, esperando a ser escritas. De todas formas, gracias por tu interés. Siempre me ha gustado que los lectores se involucren con lo que uno hace. _

_BBangel, dicho y hecho, Raven y Chico Bestia volvieron a aparecer en escena. Quizás no de la manera romántica que muchos hubiesen esperado, pero sí con todo el protagonismo que se merecen. Quisiera aprovechar de aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de las tramas amorosas, de hecho tengo algunas en mente, sin embargo, no creo que deba ser lo único en la dieta de un lector/escritor. En definitiva, lo que más me interesa es lograr, de manera convincente, que dos personalidades, aparentemente opuestas, puedan llevarse mejor. _

_Neverdie, ahora ya sabes cómo les fue a estos dos. Quizás a Chico Bestia no muy bien; todos sabemos que Raven es una chica complicada._

_En cuanto al capítulo, disfruté mucho escribiendo los diálogos. En algún lugar, recuerdo haber leído que lo mejor es dejar hablar a los personajes cuando ellos lo necesiten, y no el autor, que fue más o menos lo que intenté cumplir. Por último, y antes de despedirme, quisiera invitarlos a mi nuevo blog, donde podrán enterarse de todo lo relacionado con el fic. Será algo así como un detrás de cámaras ;) El link a la página lo encontrarán al final de mi perfil, si es que les interesa echar un vistazo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los Teen Titans no me pertenecen

El Bestiario

Capítulo IV

Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer y Raven y Chico Bestia aún se hallaban al interior de la fábrica. Su recorrido a través de las instalaciones los había llevado a ambos hasta un oscuro depósito en desuso, y por supuesto, al encuentro de su primer adversario. Con cuatro metros de alto y un único ojo en mitad de la frente, se trataba de la mítica raza de gigantes de las epopeyas griegas; seres maléficos, devoradores de hombres, dotados de una fuerza descomunal.

Chico Bestia retrocedió lentamente, mientras recorría con la mirada la formidable estatura de su enemigo. Impresionado, las palabras escaparon de su boca.

― ¡Es un cíclope!

―Es evidente que lo es ―señaló la hechicera, sin demostrar la más ligera inquietud.

Apenas un instante atrás, Raven los había salvado a ambos de ser abatidos por el cíclope y su fatal puño de casi media tonelada. Su precipitada huida, o mejor dicho desaparición, debió de confundir al gigante, pues en vez de mirar en dirección a ellos, se había quedado observando con expresión turbada el lugar donde los viera por última vez, justo antes de descargar su primer golpe. La forma de sus nudillos había quedado grabada en el pavimento, y donde esperaba encontrar los cuerpos inertes de sus dos víctimas, sólo halló piedras y escombros.

―Parece que no nos ha visto ―sugirió el muchacho, en voz baja.

Ambos se hallaban a pocos metros a la izquierda del cíclope, aun así, este último no podía verlos desde el ángulo en que se encontraba. Raven supuso que ella y su compañero debían de hallarse fuera de su limitado campo visual. Probablemente, pensó, al tratarse de un cíclope, su percepción del entorno se hallaba reducida, en parte, a la presencia de un punto ciego que sólo la ayuda de un segundo ojo hubiera podido remediar. Además, no parecía ser muy listo.

Disgustado y hambriento, la bestia lanzó un grito atronador, que retumbó en las paredes y en los oídos de sus dos oponentes. Chico Bestia debió taparse los suyos con las manos. Su sentido de la audición era mucho más sensible que el de un adolescente común, y por eso, mucho más vulnerable a los ruidos altos.

Tras descargar su ira, el cíclope se detuvo a olfatear el aire, moviendo la cabeza en una dirección y en otra, mientras apuntaba con la nariz. En el momento en que esto sucedía, Chico Bestia tuvo la impresión de que Raven quiso decirle algo importante. La había visto mover los labios y señalar al ciclope. Pero no alcanzó a escuchar ni entender a qué se refería, pues justo en ese instante su enemigo los había descubierto.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

El gigante se giró bruscamente hacia ellos, y al igual que la primera vez, les arrojó su mano encima, decidido a aplastarlos como a insectos. Una vez más, el impacto levantó polvo por todas partes. En medio de la confusión, el cíclope creyó sentir un bulto agitándose bajo sus dedos. Exaltado, lo agarró con firmeza, y sin siquiera echarle un vistazo, se lo llevó a la boca, masticando con avidez. Raven enmudeció, horrorizada, al levantar la vista y descubrir lo sucedido.

Ella había logrado esquivar el ataque, arrojándose hacia un costado, pero no vio si su compañero había alcanzado a escapar ni halló rastros de él por ninguna parte. Abatida, estuvo a punto de creer en lo peor, cuando de pronto, un extraño crujir, proveniente del cíclope, se escuchó al interior de sus mandíbulas. Adolorido, escupió los pedazos de piedra y concreto, que sin mirar, se había echado a la boca y que había confundido con una de sus víctimas.

De inmediato, Raven tuvo un buen presentimiento. Y sólo se sintió aliviada cuando descubrió, subiendo por su brazo, a una diminuta criatura de un vibrante color verde. Chico Bestia había conseguido escapar, después de todo. Y lo había hecho en la forma de una pequeña y escurridiza lagartija.

Sin tiempo que perder, Raven aprovechó que el monstruo no estaba atento para huir y esconderse detrás de un viejo armatoste oxidado. El lugar estaba lleno de ellos, pues alguna vez había funcionado como cuarto de máquinas. Muchas de éstas aún se hallaban al interior del depósito, aunque en un deplorable estado de abandono. Ocultos entre las sombras, donde el cíclope no pudiera molestarlos, Raven aprovecharía de pensar en una estrategia.

― ¿Qué esperas para bajarte? ―le susurró a la lagartija, que aún seguía en su brazo.

Chico Bestia se deslizó velozmente de ella, pasando de una extremidad a la otra. Raven sintió un suave cosquilleo en su pierna izquierda, por encima de la tela del leotardo, mientras el animal recorría la distancia entre el muslo y la pantorrilla. Una vez en el piso, y de regreso a su forma humana, el muchacho no pudo esperar a hablar.

―Cielos, eso sí que fue patético ―rio, mientras ambos se ocultaban― ¿Qué clase de bestia confunde un montón de escombros con comida? Espera que les cuente esto a los muchachos. Desearán haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.

La hechicera se lo quedó mirando en silencio y con el ceño fruncido. Había algo en su falta de seriedad que empezaba a molestarla. Eso y el hecho de haber temido por su vida cuando ésta, en realidad, ni siquiera había estado en peligro. Parecía una broma de mal gusto y ella no estaba de humor para bromas.

Desconcertado, Chico Bestia advirtió su mirada, pero no supo a qué atribuir la dura expresión en su rostro.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó, acercándose a ella.

Raven retrocedió. A veces, su compañero tenía la mala costumbre de invadir el espacio personal de otros.

―Nada ―mintió, al tiempo que apartaba la vista.

La respuesta salió automáticamente de sus labios. Quizás con demasiada facilidad.

Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros y prefirió no insistir. Él sabía muy bien que a veces era mejor dejarla tranquila. Entonces recordó que Raven había intentado decirle algo al principio del segundo ataque y que él no había alcanzado a escuchar. ¿De qué se trataría?, ¿tendría algo que ver con la misión? Deseaba preguntárselo, pero a juzgar por su actitud, dudaba que fuese el mejor momento para hacerlo.

De repente, un ruido ensordecedor, proveniente del otro lado del escondite, llamó su atención y la de ella.

Raven asomó su rostro por el borde del armatoste, y vio que el cíclope se hallaba cerca, a menos de diez metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Luego de haberlos perdido de vista, el gigante había enfurecido y comenzado a destruir el depósito en busca de ambos. Ya había derribado dos columnas con sólo el poder de sus puños, y la estructura detrás de la que ellos se ocultaban podía ser la siguiente. Antes de que eso sucediera, necesitaban idear un plan para derrotarlo y Raven creía saber cómo.

―Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos ―anunció en voz baja, pero se interrumpió al sentir la mano del muchacho sobre su hombro.

―Raven, relájate. El sujeto es más estúpido de lo que crees. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser derrotar a alguien que ni siquiera sabe lo que se lleva a la boca?

Una vez más, lo decía con gran ligereza, como si no tuviese la mínima importancia. ¿Cuándo es que iba a madurar?, se preguntó irritada, o es que acaso para él todo tenía que ser un chiste. De pronto, otro estruendo retumbó en las paredes, recordándole que el cíclope no debía de andar muy lejos.

― ¿Podrías, por una vez en tu vida, tomarte las cosas en serio? ―le reclamó finalmente―. La situación es más grave de lo que eres capaz de comprender. No sólo tenemos que ocuparnos de un cíclope, sino de toda la fauna mitológica, que gracias a ti y tu impertinencia, se ha desatado por la ciudad.

―Ah…sí, ya lo sé, pero… ―balbuceó, sin saber qué decir. El súbito arranque de la hechicera lo había pillado desprevenido.

―Si aún te queda algo de sentido común, te sugiero que guardes silencio y prestes atención.

Tan pronto terminó de regañarlo, y como vio que agachaba la mirada sin atreverse a discutir, Raven empezó a hablar sobre detener al gigante y algo acerca de un conjuro. Sin embargo, mientras ella daba instrucciones, en todo lo que podía pensar el titán era que se le había acusado injustamente y apenas escuchó una palabra.

Sí, se dijo, quizás era culpa suya que los dos estuviesen metidos en una complicación como esa. Sin embargo, no era motivo para que Raven se creyera con el derecho de refregárselo en la cara cada vez que quisiese. O es que acaso disfrutaba haciéndolo sentir miserable. Fuera como fuese, no se quedaría a escuchar órdenes de alguien que ni siquiera sabía apreciarlo.

― ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo ―protestó, esta vez mirándola a la cara―. No necesito de esto. Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer y no necesito que me digas cómo. Cielos, Raven, ¿en verdad crees que soy tan inútil?

―Lo suficiente como para estropear toda la misión.

Humillado, el rostro del muchacho enrojeció de golpe. A veces, Raven podía ser tan injusta, pensó, profundamente indignado.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza, saboreando con amargura cada palabra.

― ¿Ha, sí? ―masculló con dificultad, apretando los puños. Luego se irguió, con la barbilla en alto, y la miró de frente una vez más―. Pues eso lo veremos.

Y como si hubiese aceptado un desafío del que dependiese su honra, se echó a volar convertido en halcón.

― ¡Chico Bestia, espera!

Intentó detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El muchacho había salido a enfrentar a su oponente por sí solo. Al principio, se sintió obligada a ir tras él, después de todo, la misión era de ambos. Pero luego lo pensó mejor, y decidió que Chico Bestia debía hacerse responsable de sus propias acciones. Si era tan fácil como él decía que era, entonces no tendría problemas en demostrárselo. De todas formas, estaría atenta, por si las cosas se salían de control.

(―)

_Nota de la Autora:_

_¡Saludos! Ha sido una larga ausencia, pero ya he regresado a las andanzas. Espero no haberlos preocupado demasiado haciéndoles creer que la historia quedaría abandona. Siento que debería dar alguna clase de explicación, pero como dicen algunos, las excusas agravan la falta. Así que no me detendré a aburrirlos sobre lo que pudo o no sucederme. Sólo diré que, a veces, los asuntos de la vida real se interponen a los deseos de mi fanficker interior._

_Una vez más, agradezco el interés de los lectores, y por supuesto, a quienes comentaron. _

_Hinata12Hyuga: ¡cuánto entusiasmo! Espero haberte dado algo de acción con este capítulo, aunque Raven y Chico Bestia hayan partido con el pie izquierdo. _

_BBangel: ¡acertaste! Se trataba de un cíclope. Y hay muchas otras criaturas a las que deberán enfrentarse nuestros héroes, como dragones, mantícoras e incluso unicornios. Todo eso, mientras aprenden a trabajar en equipo, si es que antes no terminan peleándose para siempre. Lo que sea que le haya pasado a estos dos, lo sabrás en el sexto capítulo. Contigo, ya somos dos a las que les gusta la mitología antigua. La primera vez que tuve un bestiario mitológico en mis manos, quedé fascinada. Espero que tengas la oportunidad de leer uno tú también. _

_Orkidea16: gracias, una vez más, por tu comentario. No creo que sea necesario extenderme, pues recuerdo muy bien haberte contestado por mensaje privado. Sólo espero no haberte perdido como lectora durante mi prolongada ausencia. _

_¡Uff! No veía la hora de terminar este capítulo. En un principio era más largo, pero al final decidí dejar la otra mitad para la siguiente actualización. Personalmente, me resulta muy difícil escribir en gran cantidad manteniendo la calidad que me gusta. Así que para la próxima trataré de hacer capítulos un poco más cortos, que no superen las dos mil palabras de extensión, así, como éste, que tiene alrededor de 1600. _

_No olviden decirme que tal les ha parecido la trama hasta ahora. ¿Creen que Raven es muy dura con Chico Bestia?, ¿se comporta más fría de lo que debería ser su personalidad en la serie?, ¿cuáles son sus pronósticos para esta pareja?, ¿quién de los dos crees que lo está haciendo mal?, etc. No sean tímidos. Las críticas constructivas también sirven :3 _


End file.
